Adélie Penguin
The Adélie Penguin is a species of penguin common along the entire Antarctic coast. Description Adélie penguins live on the Antarctic continent and on many small, surrounding coastal islands. They spend the winter offshore in the seas surrounding the Antarctic pack ice. Adélies feed on tiny aquatic creatures, such as shrimp-like krill, but also eat fish and squid. They have been known to dive as deep as 575 feet (175 meters) in search of such quarry though they usually hunt in far shallower waters less than half that depth. Like other penguins, Adélies are sleek and efficient swimmers. They may travel 185 miles round-trip (about 300 kilometers) to procure a meal. During the spring breeding season (in October), they take to the rocky Antarctic coastline where they live in large communities called colonies. These groups can include thousands of birds. Once on land, Adélies build nests and line them with small stones. Though they move with the famed "penguin waddle" they are capable walkers who can cover long overland distances. In early spring, before the vast sheets of ice break up, they may have to walk 31 miles (50 kilometers) from their onshore nests to reach open water. Male Adélie penguins help their mates rear the young and, without close inspection, the two sexes are nearly indistinguishable. They take turns sitting on a pair of eggs to keep them warm and safe from predators. When food is short, only one of the two chicks may survive. After about three weeks, parents are able to leave the chicks alone, though the offspring gathers in groups for safety. Young penguins begin to swim on their own in about nine weeks. Fanon Adélie Penguins on this Wiki Here are a few of the fanon adélie penguins on this wiki: *Ramen *Roy the Elder *The Elders (Adélie Village) *Xever the Elder *The Elders (Cape Adare) *Dantel *Limon the Adélie Penguin *Tamón *Mendi the Adélie Penguin *Emilie the Adélie Penguin *King Rainguin *Alonso *Zurina *Florentina *Hernan *Corazana *Lonzo *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Rio the Penguin And view more here. Here are a few stories about adélie penguins: *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover *The Story of The Five Amigos *Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version) *The Story of The Five Amigos 2 *The Snowball Fight *The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment *Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment *The Story of The Five Amigos 3 *Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory *Perxio the Penguin Tickle Story Part 2 *Raul's Tickle Torment Part 1 *Raul's Tickle Torment Part 2 *Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters *Tickle Torment Future *Xever's Bad Day *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened *Limon in Happy Feet Two: The Story of a What-If *The Fish Job *The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Adélie Feeding Battle *Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special *Happy Feet: The Christmas Special Trivia *Adélie Penguins do not use heart songs. Instead, they collect Lovestone's. Whoever has the biggest pile is the most eligible mate. **Some of the fanon Adelie penguin characters, like Ramón, have heartsongs but they also collect love stones to make nests. Gallery In the Real World= Penguins_on_Gourdin_Island.jpg|A Isabelline Adélie Penguin on Gourdin Island. Manchot Adelie - Adelie Penguin.jpg|A Adelie Penguin with an egg Cape_adere.JPG|Adélie Penguins at Cape Adare Adelie_chicks_in_antarctica_and_Ms_Explorer.jpg|Adélie Penguin chicks in Antarctica, with MS Explorer and an iceberg in the background Mating_adele.JPG|Mating Adélie Penguins in Antarctica Adelie_Penguin.jpg |-|Fan Art= Cape Adare Elders cheering for Xever.png|Cape Adare Elders cheering on Xever My Baby Mommy Goes to Heaven.png|Axel (down left) being sad of missing her mother (up right) because of cancer (this is a photo for my mom going to heaven) The Ultimate Snowball Fight Judges.png|Adélie Penguins as the judges and Rainbow Penguins (in the background) in the Rainbow Stadium Category:Species Category:Penguins Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Animals